


Zugzwang

by DemonRomantic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Alternate route, Drugged Sex, M/M, Persuasion Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: I do not own Hannibal or any of it's adaptations or books. This is purely meant to be enjoyed by those with twisted minds.





	Zugzwang

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hannibal or any of it's adaptations or books. This is purely meant to be enjoyed by those with twisted minds.

Zugzwang   
By DemonRomantic

Dr. Lecter unlocked the door to his cabin and walked in, flicking on the lights as he did.   
“Good evening, Will. How are you feeling?”  
Will didn’t answer, he wasn’t going to give Hannibal the satisfaction.  
“I understand that you’re upset, but this is for your own good.”  
Unable to hold back his retort, Will spat out at him. “You mean your own good!”  
Hannibal remained composed as ever while he hung up his coat on the rack beside the door, and then crossed over to Will who was bound to a chair with a straight-jacket pinning his arms to his body. Crouching down in front of his captive, Hannibal looked up at Will with his deceptively soft brown eyes and gave him an apologetic look.   
“I know that the restraints are uncomfortable, but I can’t risk you hurting yourself.”   
“No, you want the satisfaction of doing that yourself, don’t you?” Will stated.   
“I’ll admit, that I acted brashly, but believe me when I say that I don’t want to kill you.”  
“Kill is a long way from torture, Hannibal.”   
A slight chill of excitement went through the psychotic psychiatrist, as he heard Will say his name, but he remained poker-faced. With a smile he began untying his captive but left the straight-jacket in place even though he knew that Will had no way of fighting back at the moment with all the drugs in his system making him pliable, but conscious. Lifting his friend out of the chair, Hannibal escorted Will to the bathroom, where he sat him on the edge of the tub and used a cool washcloth to wipe away the sweat and traces of blood still left on his face from their previous brawl.   
“I couldn’t let you go after knowing that you knew the truth. I was hoping that it wouldn’t have to come to this, but you are surely stubborn to the core. Perhaps after a few weeks here, you may have a change of heart.”  
“What did you tell everyone? That I’m away on vacation?”   
“More or less. I told Jack that as your psychiatrist and friend, I was deeply concerned for your health and that I wanted you to get away from any stressors. The best part, is that when he kept pressing to know where you’d gone on vacation, I told him that not even I knew, only that you were going to be staying for as long as you wanted.”  
“We aren’t friends.” Will growled. “We never were, you were manipulating me the entire time.”  
Hannibal lowered the washcloth and grimaced; his carefully composed mask slipping ever so slightly. “No, Will. That will always remain true, no matter if you despise me to the point of hatred, or try to kill me. I may not be the ideal candidate in your eyes, but I will always be where you can find me.”  
Will swayed on the edge of the tub and almost fell backwards into it, but Hannibal reached out in time to catch him.   
“Will?”  
His eyes fluttered, but he couldn’t focus them enough to keep them open. The mental stress was worsened by the fatigue caused by the drugs. The doctor lifted his restrained patient with a careful hoist, and moved him to the bed in the other room.

Hours passed, and Will awoke again with no straight-jacket, but when he tried to move his arms they felt like lead moving through molasses. His head was heavy, but his sight and mind were clear. He struggled to look around the room and found Hannibal laying beside him on the bed fast asleep. Will couldn’t help but think how idiotic that was to leave your victim untied right beside you while you slept. If he had his strength, he could’ve strangled him; he wanted to. Glancing to the nightstand on the other side of Hannibal, Will saw that there was a large butcher knife laying out on its surface, taunting him.   
Struggling to lift himself, Will used all his strength to elevate his body over his captor and grab the knife. If he let gravity do the work for him, then he could plunge it into Hannibal’s heart. However, as soon as he had it in his grasp his arms buckled, and he fell atop his chest. The doctor awoke with a surprised breath but smirked when he saw Will on top of him, with the knife held pathetically in his weakened grasp.   
Hannibal clicked his tongue at the shameful display. “I thought you were smarter than that Will, now I’m going to have to do something about your rude behavior.”  
Not having to use much force, Hannibal sat up and rolled Will back onto the bed, before taking the knife from his hand.  
“My patience with you has its limits, Will. I really don’t want to hurt you, but your giving me no choice.”  
Hannibal turned the knife into a position to strike and hovered it up and down Will’s torso.   
“I’m not going to kill you, but I could reap a pound of flesh. Maybe a leg, or a kidney perhaps? I wonder how you’d taste accompanied with a nice bottle of Chianti.”  
Will glared up at him. “You wouldn’t.”   
“No?” Hannibal slashed the knife across Will’s abdomen, leaving a gash that spilled blood across his pants.  
Will screamed through clenched teeth. Although his body was practically immobilized, he could still feel the searing pain that shot through his stomach.   
“Don’t worry, it’s not deep enough to cause any real damage. I just want you to know that I’m serious.”   
“You bastard!” Will griped, compelling a hand to his wound, while the other struggled in vain to reach out and grab Hannibal’s throat.  
Hannibal grabbed Will’s outstretched hand and held it with a smug smile. “You can try all you want, but you won’t be able to do much while you’re nearly paralyzed.”  
Will pulled his hand away, and his arm limply fell back against the bed. He let out a defeated breath and panted as the pain in his abdomen slowly subsided to a dull sting.  
“That’s a good boy.”   
Hannibal climbed off the bed and went to the dresser to find a new pair of clothes for Will. The ones he was currently wearing bloody and stained. After fetching them, he turned and paused, staring hungrily at the man sprawled out over his bed. Will noticed the look and swallowed uncomfortably.   
“You make a very tempting picture, Will.” Hannibal mused, coming forward and leaving the new clothes in a neat pile on the floor.   
He removed Will’s shirt first, followed by his pants. When the dark-haired man was left in only his boxers, Hannibal paused again, staring. This time Will squirmed.  
“What are you waiting for?” Will couldn’t keep eye contact, both from anger and the vulnerable state he was in.   
The cannibalistic doctor stuck his finger in Will’s cut, making him wince, and then brought his bloodied digit up to his lips where he sucked the blood off. Will made a disgusted face and unsuccessfully tried to wiggle away from the psychotic man.  
“Mmm.” Hannibal sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them again. “You do taste good.”   
“You’re sick!”  
“Why? Because I enjoy something that the common man finds unethical? Admit it Will, even you get excited by the prospect of blood spilt by your own hands.”  
“No, Hannibal, I’m nothing like you. I want to protect people from the monster that you are.” He may have been helpless, but his words were biting.  
“I don’t see myself as a monster. True, I do kill people, but so do soldiers. They’re called heroes for the monstrous things they do to others. It’s only a matter of perspective, Will. You want so badly to be good, but you are denying yourself what you really want, because you think that you are protecting people. People like Jack, who continue to use you, despite the sickness it causes to your psyche.” Hannibal moved his hands over the waistband of Will’s boxers and continued to speak as he removed them. “It may be selfish of me, but I do what brings me pleasure, because life is too short to waste on making others happy if all humans are naturally selfish. They will only want more from you. I didn’t lie though, when I said I care about you, Will.”   
The psychiatrist brought his tongue down over the gash in Will’s abdomen and licked at the clotting blood, making him shudder and moan in pain. Hannibal continued to lick and suck the blood away as the wound bled, while Will continued to whimper and yell at the ministrations. By the time the flow of blood had stopped, Will was fatigued from the lack there of, as well as the continuous pain Hannibal had inflicted to him; but Dr. Lecter was not done yet.   
“I wonder where I should start next…” He glanced southward from the cut and back up to meet Will’s horrified eyes.  
“Pl-please, don’t eat me.” Will said, desperately. His composure lost to his mounting fear and exhaustion.   
Hannibal loved that desperation in his voice. “Not too worry, Will, I’m merely tasting…”  
A surprised cry escaped him as lips passed over his length and a warm mouth engulfed him. Hannibal sucked from hilt to tip in an agonizingly slow vacuuming of Will’s flesh. The stubbled man whimpered though he tried not to.  
“Gah! Hannibal! S-stop!”   
The doctor halted his sucking and brought himself up so that he was level with Will’s face.  
“Why? Don’t you like it?” He asked innocently.  
Will said nothing, but looked at him like he was insane.   
“Would you prefer I use my teeth?” Hannibal grinned.  
Will glared. “No.”   
“Then hush. I’m doing this for both our benefits now, but if you don’t want me to, then I can commence with nibbling away at you piece by piece.”   
Will frowned and glared at the ceiling, while Hannibal continued to suck him off. Despite the unpleasantness of knowing that his enemy was humiliating him in every way possible, a darker part of Will’s mind drifted towards his own sick fantasies’. He wanted to hurt Hannibal back, and make him pay for what he’d done; what he was doing. The sensation coursing through him made his insides hot, and soon he was moaning not in pain, but from pleasure. Before he got any release, however, Hannibal abruptly stopped and hovered over him with a superior grin. Will glared back, face flushed with the frustration that Hannibal was getting off, once again, from toying with him.  
Dr. Lecter removed his own shirt and brought his mouth down to Will’s, kissing him gently, but deep. Will tasted the blood and precum on Hannibal’s tongue and recoiled at the taste, but the doctor took him by the back of his dark curls and kept him in place. Biting down, Will drew blood of his own, and smirked triumphantly when Hannibal pulled back with a cut lip. Licking at the sore, he smirked back.  
“Now you’re getting the idea.”  
“I’m just trying to take an eye for an eye.”   
“That’s it Will, give in to your rage, your desires.”  
Hannibal licked up Will’s chest to one of his nipples and ran his tongue in a circle around it until it became erect. Will gave an involuntary shudder at the action, and his captor took it as a signal to repeat the act on the other side. Will brought a hand up and grabbed at the back of Dr. Lecter’s silvery hair, pulling it as hard as he could.  
“Mm! Naughty, Will…” Hannibal purred.   
With a quick procession of movements, the doctor put Will on his stomach and ran his hands up and down his spine.   
“Ribs do sound divine… but I’m quite enjoying savoring you like this. The agony of my impatience is only making me more ravenous by the second.” He bobbed his hips towards Will.  
Through the fabric of Hannibal’s pants, Will could feel an erection prodding against him. He swallowed and tried for another retort.  
“You know what I think, Hannibal? I don’t think you really want to eat a nut-case like me. You’d rather study my brain then consume it. It’d be too big of a waste to you. Admit it, you’re just trying to see what makes me tick, aren’t you?”  
Hannibal paused in his grinding against Will’s ass and looked at him from over the darker-haired man’s shoulder. Will had his arms crooked above his head, and was pressed flat against the mattress, looking up at the doctor with reddened cheeks. That blush was making him hard.   
“Already to bargaining? You escalate quickly.” Hannibal smirked, his words perfectly ironic.  
“Quid pro quo, doctor.” Will said, breathlessly.   
“What makes you think you have anything to bargain with? I’m the captor here, Will. You’re putty in my grasp.”   
To emphasis his point, he stroked Will’s penis that still had yet to be relieved of the load it had amassed from the earlier attention.   
“Aaahh… Maybe I don’t have anything right now, but down the road, what do you think will keep people from finding out the truth about Hannibal the cannibal?”  
“I’ve kept suspicions at bay for decades.”  
“Yes, but I have a proposition for you. One that benefits us both.”  
“I’m listening.” He said, beginning to undo his pants.  
Will gulped. He knew that after Hannibal finished his twisted humiliation of him, that he would be a goner. The doctor would kill him and do away with his body bones and all. Maybe he’d even be fed to others in a mock dinner party. No one would ever know what had happened to him. The prospect was neither pleasant, nor thrilling to Will.   
“You let me go, I accuse you. You show them a fake diagnosis that pins me as a psychopath and lead them to believe that I’m responsible for the killings.”   
Hannibal had finished removing his pants and underwear and was now massaging Will from his shoulders down to his hips. Will knew that Dr. Lecter was not an idiot, but he did have an ego, and it might have been enough to entrap him. If he could convince someone, anyone, of Hannibal’s guilt, then he would be safe, he just needed the doctor to slip up somewhere along the way. If he was going to die either way, then he was going to decide how.   
“You want me to involve you in the game? I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you’d bend so quickly.” He pulled Will’s hips upward so that he rested on his knees and chest in a bowing position. “What happens when they send you to the chair? Or give you a lethal injection? I’d really rather make use of you after you’re gone, then have you sent to an oven that will only waste your remains.”   
“You find a way to stop that from happening and get me out!” Will shouted the last word, because a finger breached him and began prodding in and out.  
“This sounds like you’re putting all the heavy lifting on me. That doesn’t seem very fair.” Hannibal pressed a second finger into him and gently stretched the opening, by scissoring his fingers. “Why all this trouble? Just so that I won’t eat you? Or are you really that confident that you can turn this little plan of yours around and have me be the one in the cage?”   
He couldn’t stand what the doctor was doing to his ass. “Gah! Yes, I don’t want to be a meal. I’d rather you kill me first. Like I said, you don’t want to waste my mind, but you’re not above taking me apart piece by piece, and I don’t fancy the idea of being a living meat donor.”  
“Hmm.” He bent down to Will’s ear, extracting his fingers. “What if I promise to kill you before I do anything else? I could make it painless, and then eat your heart once it’s stopped beating. I have no patience for rudeness, but if you ask me nicely, then I would be lenient.”  
Will knew that his own words were all a bluff of bravado, trying to buy himself time, but he still wanted to hit Hannibal in his sensibilities for as long as he could. He did have one thing in his arsenal that would really stick in whatever heart Hannibal possessed. He turned his face as far as he could to look up at Dr. Lecter, their lips were close enough to brush against each others’, and then he whispered sensually to mock him.  
“You won’t do it. Not yet. I’m your only real friend, remember? If I’m gone, you’ll be lonely again.”  
Hannibal withdrew, his mask slipping once again in a slight twitch of his mouth. An almost sorrowful look passed over his features for a split second before he laughed sinisterly. “Very well, we have a deal.”  
Will braced himself, but still let out a restrained cry as the doctor grabbed his hips and entered him.  
“Fuck! Ah-ha!”  
Hannibal grunted and took Will’s length into his hand as he pumped into him. Will moaned at the foreign sensations, and Hannibal brought his arms around him to hold his chest as he thrusted. The two of them made small noises that kept tempo with the speed of Dr. Lecter’s movements.   
“You’re not going to ask me to stop?” Hannibal said, stroking gently up and down Will’s torso.   
Will shuddered out a breath, he was too tired to even try and move now. “I know that you’ll do whatever you want. I can’t talk my way out of this.”  
The doctor smirked. “Bull. You like it, but you just don’t want to admit it. It’s perfectly normal for a man.” He pulled out, and then flipped Will over again, so that he could look at his face. “Even I have control issues, Will.”  
Will let out a chuckle at the understatement, making Hannibal smile genuinely this time. He liked Will’s smile. When the laughter subsided, Will sighed and smirked.   
“No, Dr. Lecter, you have more control than you know what to do with. It’s your appetites that are never appeased.”   
Hannibal nodded with pursed lips. “Yes. I suppose you are right.”  
He then re-entered Will and did not stop until after the darker-haired man was crying out as he ejaculated. Hannibal saw the face his patient was making as he came, and it made him release his own load inside of him. They breathed heavily, and the doctor withdrew himself before leaning down to plant a kiss on Will’s forehead.   
Will didn’t care about anything at that moment, he was psychically defeated, and had saved himself from becoming the dinner of a psychopath. At least for the time being. If only Will had been smart enough to realize just how manipulative Dr. Hannibal Lecter could be with the power of hypnotism and a patient prone to seizures and black-outs.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
